A station may be configured to establish a connection with a wireless network. The wireless network may include a cellular network and a WiFi network. Currently, no standard exists for a handover from a cellular network to a WiFi network, particularly for a handover from a WiFi network to a cellular network to offload data as no determinations are made or used as to whether a handover should be performed to switch a connection from the cellular network to a connection with the WiFi network (or vice versa). A conventional manner entails automatically performing a handover whenever a WiFi network is available. However, there may be times when a cellular network outperforms a WiFi network (e.g., advances in cellular technology, high traffic on the WiFi network, etc.). Therefore, a connection to the cellular network may be more optimal than a connection to a WiFi network. As the conventional station will always select the WiFi network over the cellular network, a suboptimal experience may exist when the WiFi network is incapable of providing the necessary capabilities over the cellular network. Furthermore, even after being connected to the WiFi network, conditions may change such that the cellular network will now provide a more optimal experience. Thus, there is a need to determine when a handover between cellular networks and WiFi networks should be performed.